Konoha's Halloween Party
by Shion-Sama21
Summary: Uzamaki Naruto also known as the 7th Hokage was inviting his friends and comrades to have a Halloween Party. (Slight InoSara and all the other canon couples)


_**Hello Readers! as you can see this is my first naruto one-shot fanfic and I know it's a bit too early for Halloween, so I hope that you will enjoy my one-shot! Also...Happy Halloween!**_

The character's halloween costumes:

Sasuke: Erik also known as The Phantom _(From the Phantom of the Opera 2004 version)_

Sakura: Christine Daae _(From the Phantom of the Opera 2004 version)_

Sarada: Zatanna _(From DC comics)_

Naruto: Prince Charming _(according to Sasuke)_

Hinata: Snow White _(From Disney)_

Boruto: Leo _(From Tekken 6)_

Himawari: Blue Fairy Princess

Shikamaru: Hogun _(From Thor 2011 version)_

Temari: Jill Valentine _(Resident Evil 5)_

Ino: Belly dancer

Inojin: John Constantine _(From DC comics)_

Mitsuki: Slytherin student _(From Harry Potter)_

Rock Lee: Bruce Lee in a yellow spandex

* * *

"Sakura…are you sure about this?" the raven haired man frowned a bit at his wife. "I look ridiculous in this outfit."

"Oh, Sasuke, you look fine." Sakura said while fixing herself looking at the mirror behind him. "It suits you."

Sasuke was fidgeting his costume revealing it to be the disfigured musical genius of the Phantom of the Opera _(Gerald Butler's outfit)_ , his raven hair was pulled back with a bit of gel preventing it from falling in his face and worn a half white mask on the left side revealing his rinnegan. He wore a black cape was on the left side covering his missing arm. Sakura, on the hand, wore the Phantom of the Opera's Christine white gown _(Emmy Rossum's gown while singing at the theater)_ and her hair was curled neatly then has a bit of light make-up on her face. Her chest was showing a bit of cleavage from her white gown.

"Okay, Anata let's go, Sarada is waiting for us downstairs." She turn around facing Sasuke who is still frowning because of his outfit but he had to admit in his wife's outfit, Sakura looks pretty in her costume, he hoped that none of the men will be too much attracted to her appearance especially Sakura's fan boys, even though she's married to him, many of the men in Konoha are still trying to win her heart, but he will not allow that to happen as he continued to complain.

"Why do we have wear costumes in this ridiculous event? This is for the children's tradition kind of thing getting candies from every neighborhood and showing off their hideous costumes."

Sakura sighed then moved towards her husband and puts her hands around his neck. "Anata, the Hokage invited us to a Halloween party for both adults and children, it's not going to be a parade full of people wearing costumes and getting candies from every house in konoha. We cannot refuse his invitation and not only Naruto is our Hokage but our brother, our teammate and our best friend. Okay"

"Hn." He said blankly in front of her. _'The dobekage is making these kind of traditions are nonsense'_. He thought with annoyance.

"Alright, let's go, we don't want Sarada waiting for us downstairs."

As the couple went down the stairs they saw Sarada without her glasses _(she wears a blue eye contact lens)_ while her hair was a bit long from the end of her shoulder and was curled. She was sitting on the sofa waiting for them when the young Uchiha girl looked up and saw her parents are done. She smiled and approached them, admiring their costumes.

"Mama! Papa! You both look amazingly nice."

Oh, Sarada, thank you, I love your costume, sweetie!"

Sakura grinned at her daughter's costume and her appearance, for she looks so cute in that outfit. However, to Sasuke's horror, he didn't appreciate the outfit she was wearing is too revealing from her bottom.

"Sarada, what in the world are you _wearing_?"

Sarada looked at her outfit for she was wearing a magician costume _outfit_ then looked up to her father.

"Oh, I'm wearing Zatanna's superhero outfit, do you like it?"

"Who the hell is Zatanna?" Sasuke replied with his burrowed eyes, ignoring her question of the likeness of her costume.

"Zatanna is my favorite superhero character, she is a great sorceress and wields either dark or light magic abilities and was the coolest girl ever in the comics." She explained while fixing her white gloves then holds her wand on her right hand and the other hand fixes her top hat on her head.

"That costume you're wearing is inappropriate, I won't allow you to wear _that_ in public." He said while pointing at her v-shaped black shorts revealing her full thigh covered in black netted stockings and high knee black boots with two inch heels.

"Papa! I like this costume! If any boy around me is looking at me with their idiotic grins, I'll crush them anyway, Shannaro!"

"I still won't allow you to wear it."

"But Papa-"She was cut off when her mother puts her hand on her husband's shoulder and gave it a painful squeeze.

" _Anata_ , let Sarada decide on wearing her costume, it's her decision to wear it and besides it doesn't look _that_ inappropriate. Right, Sasuke?" she said while looking at him with a dangerous smile on her face causing her husband to flinch with a bit of pain on his shoulder.

"Y-yes."

"Good, now! Shall we go?"

"Yes, Mama!" she said with excitement.

The Uchiha family went off from their home then went towards the place where the party was held.

~o~

"Oi! Sasuke! Sakura! Sarada! You all came!" The blonde haired Hokage yelled towards them at the entrance door with a cheerful expression on his face as the Uchiha family went inside from the entrance door. "You guys look great in your costumes, especially Sarada, love your outfit."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage." Sarada smiled.

"Hn, what's your costume, dobe. A clown?" Sasuke smirked as he observed his best friend's costume. He wore a red cape with two layers, one is short down to his chest and a long one down from his ankles covering his whole body except in the middle revealing a white ruffle tie and a dark red vest with golden buttons and black pants, a pair of brown boots, a fake golden cutlass sword and a red cartwheel hat with a white feather on the side, he assumed that the Hokage was wearing a prince charming costume, he snorted at that thought as Naruto's face went from cheerful to an angry pout.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, Teme." He said sarcastically then evilly grinned at his raven haired friend's costume. "What about your costume, looks like you're that creepy guy from the Phantom of the Opera. It really suits you, Teme. Hehehe."

Before Sasuke was about to argue towards his best friend, the dark blue haired woman approached them with a smile along with Boruto and Himawari behind their mother on both sides. Hinata was wearing Snow White's costume _(Disney's Snow White),_ Boruto on the hand, wore _Tekken's Leo_ costume while Himawari wore a blue fairy princess costume.

"Sasuke-san! Sakura-chan! I'm glad you all came." Hinata greeted them as Sakura approached her and they hugged each other.

"Oh I'm glad to be here, I love your costume, Hinata." Sakura smiled back at her.

"Thank you Sakura-chan, you look lovely in your costume." Hinata replied turned to face Sarada. "And you too, Sarada, your costume looks amazing."

"T-thank you, Hinata-sama." Sarada blushed at the Hokage's Lady of her comment towards her costume.

"So, your costume is Zatanna from the comics, huh?" Boruto asked as she nodded in reply. "I must say, I'm impressed, but my costume is better than yours." He grinned with pride as puts both his hands on his side hips.

"Yeah, you're right. And I'm guessing your costume is…uh… cowboy, perhaps." Sarada said sarcastically yet a glimmer of amusement in her eyes for teasing Boruto's costume as a payback. He frowned as he burst in a bit anger and a blush from embarrassment.

"It's not a cowboy costume! It's Leo from the video game _'Tekken'_ that I'm wearing! Dattebasa!"

Sarada raised both of her hands in surrender of her teasing. "Okay, okay. I'm just kidding."

"Hey, since you're wearing Zatanna's costume, can you make any kind of a super magic that she possess?" he asked as Sarada puts her hand on her chin to think then smiled at his question.

"Hmm, well, I remember some of her magic powers that she chanted, I memorized some of them, but I'm not sure that they will actually work in reality since my favorite comic book character is fictional and all of her chanting magic spells are also fictionalized, I don't know if I can do it."

"Aww, c'mon, just use your wand or wave your hands while chanting it even though it will not work, just pretend you're like Zatanna. Please."

Sarada sighed as she answered his request, she doesn't know why she would chant Zatanna's magic spells for her childhood friend and rival, the magic spells that her favorite character used is saying backwards or reversed words that she chanted, for it is actually a fictional one, but she will just do it anyway. "Okay, maybe I will demonstrate the magic words she possess, but promise me you won't laugh."

"Yeah, I promise." He quickly said as his little sister, Himawari stayed beside him to also hear her friend's magic words. "I wanna hear too, Sarada-neechan!"

Sarada smiled and nodded as she thinks of a magic spell that she remembered. She raised her hand towards Boruto and closed her eyes then begins to chant a spell towards him with an expression of confidence.

" _Etativel mih!"_ (Levitate him)

Sarada opened her eyes quickly as she saw Boruto floated above her, she was surprised that the spell worked in just one sentence that she memorized it once. Boruto's head was bumped in the ceiling wall and yelled.

"Whoa! That was awesome!"

"I can't believe that actually worked." She murmured not noticing everyone including her parents saw him float above them.

"Boruto! How the hell did you get up there?!" Naruto yelled while looking up at him.

"Sarada did it! She cast a cool power that made me float!"

Everyone including Sasuke and Sakura looking at Sarada with widen eyes in shock as she was also surprised as she is. The Hokage faced her with a surprised look as well.

"Sarada, how did you do it?"

"I-I don't know, Boruto told me to demonstrate the spell that the character Zatanna used. I just cast a spell which I thought it was fictional, I didn't think I would that." She explained while pointing Boruto on top of them.

"W-well, Sarada, can you please put him down?" Naruto nervously smiled while Boruto was still yelling with excitement at ceiling.

"O-okay, I'll try, I really didn't expect this to happen."

"It's alright, I believe you, but please put him down, he's starting to get crazed up of the thing you do."

Sarada nodded as she concentrated a spell that would put him. She raised her hand towards Boruto on the ceiling. Her parents looked at her concentration as everyone else watched including the Hokage.

" _Hguone htiw eht etativel!"_ (Enough with the levitate)

"Whoa!" _*falls* *Bam*_ Boruto's bottom was landed on the floor as he stood up and brushed his costume from the dirt then looks at Sarada. "That...was…AWESOME!" he raised his fists up in the air. "Sarada! Do you know any of those super powers Zatanna used, because that was so freaking cool! Dattebasa!"

"U-uh, well-"she was cut off when Himawari pulled her coat.

"Sarada-neechan! Can you do it again?! That was amazing!" she praised at her. "Can you make a hat out of a rabbit?"

"Uh, well, okay, I'll try to make a rabbit out of my hat." She smiled at the young blue haired uzamaki girl as she puts off her top hat from her head and begins chant a spell to make the rabbit out of the hat.

"Are you ready?" she asked with a bit of excitement.

"Yes!" Himawari replied by clapping her hands as she watched the young uchiha cast a magic spell.

" _Elttil etihw tibbar…Elttil etihw tibbar… tel em llup uoy tuo fo eht tah." (_ Little white rabbit, little white rabbit, let me pull you out of the hat)

She closed her eyes and puts her white gloved hand inside the hat for a moment then felt a fluffy fur inside as she pulled the creature from the inside and shows it Himawari as she was amazed of the beautiful white rabbit that was pulled out of the hat.

"Wow! That was so amazing, Sarada-neechan!"

"Thank you." She smiled as she gives her the white rabbit. "Here, she's yours now. Consider it as an early birthday present."

"Wah! Thank you, Sarada-neechan!"

"You're welcome."

"Sarada!" she heard her mother's voice as she turned around when they walked towards her.

"Mama! Papa! I'm sorry I didn't know I was doing, I-I- Boruto told me-"Sarada tried to apologize and explain but was cut off when her mother spoke.

"How in the world did you do it?"

"I-I don't know, I just only remember the spells that the character Zatanna used and I didn't expect it to work actually."

"Well, what you did was impressive." Sakura smiled at her daughter.

"Really?!"

"Uh-huh! It really is, don't you think, Anata?" Sakura turned around to see her husband's reaction when he smirked.

"Hn. I didn't know you could do magic tricks, Sarada…I am amazed."

Sarada's eyes are widen then happily smiles at them as she hugs her parents affectionately.

~o~

After an unexpected amazement of Sarada's _'magic tricks'_ , many of her fan boys approached her and praised not only for her beauty looks and her skilled ninja abilities as an Uchiha, but now also her magical abilities. Most of her fan boys are ogling and whistled of her costume appearance, some of them look at her bottom and one was about to touch or slap her covered bottom, but unfortunately, the Uchiha girl noticed it then turns around and gives him a hard punch "You pervert, SHANNARO!". The boy was comically flew out of the party as she ignores the stares of the audience expect she saw her father smirked proudly like 'That's-my-girl' towards and her mother gives her a thumbs up to her daughter who grinned towards her.

"Sarada!"

She turned around to see Mitsuki who was about to approach her as she smiled.

"Mitsuki, I see your costume looks…catchy."

"Oh." He looked down at his outfit then looks up to her. His costume was a green slytherin uniform from Harry Potter. "Well, thank you, you look absolutely amazing, I've heard you can do magic tricks today."

"Yeah, it's true, I used it just now and I seriously did not expect it to happen."

"Well, at least you can do magic tricks for real."

She nodded as a reply.

An hour has passed when the people are beginning to gather up to face the stage as the host of the party was in front of the stage reveals it to be Rock Lee who was wearing Bruce Lee's yellow spandex costume holding a microphone.

"Good evening, my youthful friends! Are you ready to feel the power of youth tonight?!"

Everyone went silent, sweatdropped animated from their heads, the Hokage went up to the stage and whispered to Lee in the ear.

"I'll take it from here, Lee. You're starting to embarrass yourself in front of the audience."

Lee slouched with his tears fell from his round eyes and left down the stage until Hinata went up to the stage to support her husband as she stayed beside him.

"Oh sorry about that, Lee is just trying to cheer you all up, so please try to understand him, anyway good evening everyone. Me and my wife will be hosting for all of you tonight for this special occasion. I am Uzamaki Naruto, I know most of you know me as the Hokage." He toothily grinned.

"And I am Uzamaki Hinata, I must thank you for all who have come here for this event. As you've noticed that Shizune was observing each and every one of you for who will be the winner for the best costume this evening."

"Before we were about to announce who will be the winners of the Halloween costume contest. We will tell you the three ranks of the winner contestants." Naruto said as he nodded towards his wife to take his place to explain.

"Third place is _The Prince and The Princess of the Night._ Second place is _The King and Queen of the Night._ And finally the first place is the _God and Goddess of the Heavenly night."_

"So these are the Third ranks of the contestant winners for tonight." He said as he saw Shizune as _'Ada Wong'_ from Resident Evil four in a red Chinese dress, she gives him the red envelope as he takes it from her hand and thanks her. He went beside his wife and begins to start the announcement.

"Okay, so now we have the names of the winners here inside this envelope." He raised the envelope to show it to everyone as he rips it open and pulls out a plain white card then gives it to Hinata as she was about announce the winners.

"I will first announce the male first before the female to present so…Third place… for The Prince of the Night isNara Shikamaru!"

The people let Shikamaru make way to the stage revealing his costume as a _'Hogun'_ from Thor _(movie version)._ He approached the uzamaki couple as he was strapped in a Light blue ribbon shawl at the left side with sliver letters written 'Prince of the Night' on it and Naruto gives his friend a friendly shake in return as he heard him muttered _'This is Troublesome'_ but smiled anyway towards the Hokage then stands on the right side to wait for the other winner contestants. Hinata continued to announce the winners on the list.

*(Third place) The Prince and The Princess of the Night: Nara Shikamaru (as Hogun) and Nara Temari (as Jill Valentine in Resident Evil 5)

Expectedly Sasuke and Sakura were the winners in second place as The King and Queen of the Night, as it was obvious that the Uchiha couple were known to be the most powerful and beautiful couple after the Uzamaki couple to the whole village. But many were curious on who is going to be the grand winner couple as they waited for the announcement to come.

"Okay, I know you're all curious to see why we didn't announce the grand winner contestants as the God and Goddess of the Heavenly Night, but not to worry, as we are ready to announce the grand winner for tonight! Drum roll please!" _*Drumming sound*_ Naruto said with excitement including Hinata beside him, they both looked at the card together then looked up to the audience as Naruto spoke in the microphone.

"And the winners…as the God and Goddess of the Heavenly NIght are…" Everyone moved near or waited silently as the drumming sound was stopped when the uzamaki couple said it out the two winners. "Yamanaka Inojin and Uchiha Sarada!"

Sarada's eyes were wide open as everyone else are when she walked towards the stage along Inojin who seems to be wearing a costume of _'John Constantine'_ (Matt Ryan's version), His Hair was pulled back making him a bit mature and good looking like the comic book character. She looked at him while blushing at his appearance as the Yamanaka boy looks at her in return but she looked away to face in front. Naruto puts Inojin a darker blue ribbon sash on the side with Golden letters written 'God of the Heavenly Night' while Hinata puts Sarada the same color of the ribbon sash with Silver letters written 'Goddess of the Heavenly Night and gives her a bouquet of different flowers. They both stand beside her parents noticing that they are proud of their daughter as the grand winner but to Sasuke's dismay that the Yamanaka boy was also the winner and was standing beside his daughter while Sakura was happy that Sarada seems to be okay with a boy like him beside her.

"Congratulations to all of the winners!" Naruto said as he clapped along with the audience but he stopped as he spoke again. "But before the winners will go down from the stage, the God and Goddess of the Heavenly Nights must make the first dance on the floor then other winner couples will join them, music please." Sarada and Inojin went down first from stage as they went towards in the middle of floor when everyone moved away to give the winner couple a space to dance. Inojin reaches his hand to her as she nervously puts her hand to his as they both faced each other and felt a flash light towards them to let the audience see them dance.

"Nervous, Sarada?" He asked as he watched her with a tint of blush in her cheek.

"Y-yes." She replied when she looked up to him seeing him smile.

"Don't be, just follow the steps with me and you'll be fine, okay." He reassured to her as the uchiha girl nodded in reply.

~music starts now~ (Next to you by Chris Brown ft. Justin Bieber)

The couple started sway in front a bit fast from the tempo as they rotated three times then puts themselves close together.

 _You've got that smile…that only heaven can make, I prayed to God every day that you keep that smile._

Sasuke and Sakura went down from the stage then started to dance as well.

 _You are my dream(You are my dream)…there's not a thing I won't do, I'll give my life all for you…cuz you are my dream…_

Shikamaru and Temari went along as they started dancing to the same movement towards the two couples.

 _And baby, everything I have is yours, you will never go cold or hungry, I'll be there when you're insecure, to let you know that you're always lovely girl…cuz you are the only thing that I have right now…_

The threesome winner couples dance romantically with a perfect tempo with their eyes looking at each other.

 _One day when the sky is falling, I'll be standing right next to you… right next to you…_

 _Nothing will ever come between us… cuz I'll be standing right next to you…right next to you…_

Everyone including Naruto and Hinata were dancing romantically as couples. Surprisingly Boruto was about to dance with an ocean blue wavy long haired girl with blue eyes who wears a blue punk princess costume _(Descendant's Evie in her first outfit)_ as she also accepted to dance with him while Mitsuki lends a hand on Himawari for a dance from which she gladly accepts it.

 _You have my child… you would make my life complete, just to have your eyes on little me… that'll be mine forever…_

 _And baby, everything I have is yours, you will never go cold or hungry, I'll be there when you're insecure, to let you know that you're always lovely girl…cuz you are the only thing that I have right now…_

Sarada and Inojin laughed happily at each other as they keep on dancing from the tempo never leaving their eyes at each other while Sasuke and Sakura were having smexy stare at each other while dancing.

 _One day when the sky is falling, I'll be standing right next to you… right next to you…_

 _Nothing will ever come between us… cuz I'll be standing right next to you…right next to you…_

 _We're made for one another…me and you...and I have no fear, I know we'll make it through…_

 _One day when the sky is falling, I'll be standing right next to you…_

 _One day when the sky is falling (when the sky is falling ), I'll be standing right next to you (Right next to you)… right next to you (Right next to you)…_

 _Nothing will ever come between us, cuz I'll be standing right next to you…right next to you…_

 _Stay by my side, side, side…I'll be there._

 _You've got that smile…that only heaven can make, I prayed to God every day to keep you forever…_

Everyone clapped at their performance as Sarada bear hugged Inojin with a surprising look to some of the people. She flinched at her action as she let go of him with a bit red on her cheeks. To her surprise, Inojin kissed her large forehead as an affection towards her.

"I must say, your performance in doing magic tricks was amazing." He praised her.

"Y-you saw it." Her eyes widen.

"Oh yeah, I did, I hope I will get to see it more sometime and thank you for dancing with me, Sarada." He smiled.

"A-aa!" she replied still blushing.

Sakura watched her daughter being kissed in the forehead by Inojin when her best friend, Ino who was wearing a costume of belly dancer in a purple clothing went beside her was watching her son with a grin on her face.

"I think we're going to be future-in-laws, Sakura!"

"Well it depends, I have a feeling my husband will do something horrible when it comes to Sarada having relationships with boys." She replied as they both looked at Sasuke, who is starting burst at any moment, but was stopped when the Uchiha matriarch pulled him from his daughter and the Yamanaka boy's moment together.

"Anata, let's give them a moment on their own. I might actually give you something special tonight." She whispered to his ear making the Uchiha man shivered but smirked at her last sentence as they both left the party then went towards their home for some privacy only to them.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Fin~**

* * *

 **Well that's it for now, I hope my writing isn't a bit of tad rusty -_-**

 **Anyway see ya READERS! ;)**


End file.
